Ser Humano
by WerewolfMazuko117
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como "Demonio", un soldado frio y sin emociones, tendra que pasar por un tragico evento para poder ser lo que nunca pudo ser, ser humano.


Ser humano.

Valle del fin, año 2553.

Te habías fijado en la luna, lo bella que es – dijo una voz femenina en la oscuridad.

Deja de hablar, gastaras energías – le respondió una voz masculina y fría.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta, no me dolerá, lo prometo –pidió aquella voz femenina con algo de tristeza.

No debes de esforzarte, tienes que guardar fuerzas – dijo la voz masculina.

Solo una pregunta, ¿Qué fui yo para ti? – pregunto la voz masculina mientras el paisaje se aclaraba y dejaba ver a aquellas 2 personas, vestían trajes militares, una de ellas estaba herida, el otro trataba de ayudarla.

¿A que te refieres? Eres un soldado, con un gran futuro por delante – respondió el hombre.

Y tu un demonio, ¿cierto? – dijo la mujer.

¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre.

Los sentimientos no era tu mayor virtud, nunca mostrabas felicidad, ni ira o tristeza, siempre mirabas al mundo =con esa expresión fría y sin emociones, por eso confiábamos en ti, eres alguien a quien se le puede confiar un secreto, pera ti solo hay bien y mal, lo correcto o incorrecto – decía la mujer.

Detente, solo te haces más daño – decía el hombre algo sorprendido.

No es necesario que muestres preocupación, ya no, pero necesito que tu seas fuerte, fuerte para ser lo que nunca fuiste – decía la mujer.

Hinata… - dijo el hombre.

Por favor Naruto-kun, necesito que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para ser aquello que tu corazón siempre debió ser, al menos para que pueda descansar, sabiendo que pudiste "ser humano" – dijo Hinata mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa, su piel palideció, un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios, y su corazón dejo de latir.

Ser Humano.

5 años después.

Antigua Konoha.

Centro de Investigación y Creación de Armas de la CGU (coalición de gobiernos unidos).

Era un verdadero campo de batalla, han pasado 30 años desde que la organización de Akatsuki le declaro la Guerra a la humanidad, los líderes mundiales de la Hoja, la Arena, la Roca, la Nube, la Lluvia y la Nieve unieron fuerzas contra la amenaza de Akatsuki, las naciones elementales creando a un selecto grupo de guerreros, conocidos como Marines, entrenados para combatir a las fuerzas enemigas de Akatsuki, de esto Marines sobresale el líder del escuadrón Delta Hades, apodado, Demonio.

Maldita sea, esos bastardos no se rinden – decía un soldado con cejas pobladas.

¿Lee, que haces aquí todavía? – pregunto un marine que iba llegando.

Que más Shikamaru, sigo luchando – decía Lee, mientras buscaba un punto abierto entre las defensas de Akatsuki.

El centro a declarado retirada, tenemos que salir de aquí – decía Shikamaru cubriéndose.

Eso ya lo sé, pero los civiles aun no se van, tenemos que esperar a que todos estén a salvo, no podemos irnos y dejarlos desprotegidos – dijo Lee mientras disparaba a los Akatsukis.

Eso ya no nos corresponde a nosotros, el escuadrón Beta se encarga de eso – decía Shikamaru que disparaba en dirección a los Akatsukis.

¿Entonces por qué demonios no nos evacuan? – pregunto Lee desesperado.

Nos han reasignado – respondió Shikamaru con molestia.

Una de las naves de evacuación despego, pero al elevarse unos metros, fue derribada por un disparo de mortero, haciéndola explotar, junto con los civiles, Lee y Shikamaru miraron atónitos la atrocidad de los Akatsukis.

¿Estás bromeando verdad? No pueden hacernos eso, este lugar ya es un infierno sin tener que quedarnos aquí – grito Lee con rabia.

Debemos movernos, aguantar hasta el final, y rezar a dios por que nos evacuen –dijo Shikamaru mientras se ocultaba tras una roca enorme.

Estamos muertos, desde que nos reasignaron, nos condenaron a muerte, carajo – se quejo molesto Lee.

Tranquilízate, el centro nos encargo evitar que los Akatsukis lleguen hasta el hangar norte, y evitar que obtengan lo que hay ahí, aunque eso signifique destruirlo – dijo Shikamaru.

¿El hangar norte? Lo único que hay ahí es el prototipo – pensó Lee – Shikamaru, ¿a dónde pertenecemos ahora? – pregunto Lee preocupado.

¿Qué? – cuestiono Shikamaru.

¿Que si a que maldito escuadrón pertenecemos ahora? – pregunto Lee.

Pertenecemos al escuadrón Delta Hades, nuestro líder Naruto Uzumaki, ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo Shikamaru.

Ya veo a donde va todo esto, es obvio que vamos a morir – dijo Lee resignado.

¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestiono Shikamaru.

¿Sabes por nos asignaron a Uzumaki como líder?, porque esto se intensifico, lo que está en el hangar es un arma prototipo, no nos iremos hasta que esa cosa sea destruida – respondió Lee.

La bestia del juicio final, debí saberlo, Demonio – se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru mirando hacia el hangar.

Pero eso que significa, ¿Por qué dices que estamos perdidos?

Nuestro valiente líder, en su última misión, dejo morir a su escuadrón, aniquilaron a la mitad de sus hombres en el primero enfrentamiento, el resto de su escuadrón fue cayendo uno por uno, solo sobrevivió el – dijo Lee.

Bueno, supongo que es por eso que lo llaman demonio, ¿Cierto? Y por eso el centro le asigna los trabajos de demolición a él, porque siempre está concentrado en su misión, y las cumple cueste lo que cueste, sin impórtale la vida de sus hombres, ¡POR QUE NI SIQUIERA ES HUMANO! – grito Shikamaru, pero no se dio cuenta de que una granada cayó cerca de él, pero Lee si, corrió hacia donde estaba Shikamaru y lo empujo lejos de la explosión, sin embargo aun así, le explosión alcanzo a herir a Lee.

Vamos, tienes que moverte, demos salir de aquí – dijo Shikamaru tratando de cargar a Lee.

¡No puedo creer que eso hijos de puta nos dejen morir aquí! – grito Lee desesperado.

Ahí vienen, carajo, esto se acabo – dijo Shikamaru resignado.

Espera, ¿qué es ese ruido? – pregunto Lee.

Lo siguiente en escuchar fue un leve zumbido, después el hangar norte exploto, el zumbido se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez era más potente, Lee y Shikamaru vieron que algo se acercaba volando a toda velocidad, en ese momento algo aterrizo frente a ellos, levantando una cortina de polvo a su alrededor, cuando el humo se despejo, pudieron ver algo que parecía una especie de robot enorme de color naranja, con propulsores en la espalda, una torreta en su brazo izquierdo, un taladro en su brazo derecho, tres lanza Cohetes en su hombro derecho y un lanza granadas en su hombro izquierdo, en su pecho tenía un código escrito, "KO9".

No puedo creerlo – dijo Shikamaru viendo al robot frente a él.

Oh dios mío, es el traje prototipo "Kyuubi Omega 9", ¿pero quién diablos lo está manejando? – pregunto Lee sorprendido.

Demonio a Escuadrón Delta Hades, evacuen inmediatamente, ignoren a Akatsuki, yo los mantendré ocupados, nadie morirá aquí –dijo la Voz de Naruto saliendo del traje prototipo.

Ya lo oíste, vámonos – dijo Shikamaru moviendo a Lee.

Idiota, se supone que debemos destruir el traje, no usarlo, esa es la misión – respondió Lee.

Entonces díselo tu a el – dijo Shikamaru señalando a Naruto.

Naruto corrió hacia el tanque enemigo mientras esquivaba los disparos de la torreta, salto hasta llegar atrás del tanque, saco una mina y la activo, luego dio un gran salto para alejarse del tanque, en un segundo este exploto en mil pedazos.

¿Me escuchas sargento? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tu misión es destruir todo lo relacionado con el Kyuubi y sus datos, no probarlo, esta desobedeciendo ordenes directas del centro, del kage mayor, la Hokage Senju Tsunade – dijo una voz proveniente del radio del traje.

No Jiraiya-sama, estoy siguiendo mis propias ordenes señor – respondió Naruto, mientras activaba la torreta y disparaba contra una banshe enemiga.

Explícate Sargento – ordeno Jiraiya.

He borrado todos los datos relacionados con el traje, y uso el tiempo restante para poder evacuar y salvar a mis hombres de este infierno – respondió Naruto, que seguía disparando hasta que el Banshe exploto, luego fijo la mira a un grupo de Akatsukis que se acercaban rápidamente, activo su lanza granadas y comenzó a disparar una y otra vez, unos Akatsukis atacaron con cañones de combustión, pero el escudo de KO9 bloqueo todos los ataques, evitando toda clase de daño.

No me iré hasta que cada uno de mis hombres salgan seguros de aquí – dijo naruto disparando contra el resto de las fuerzas terrestres Akatsukis.

¡Ese no era el plan Demonio! Le estoy ordenando que se retire – grito Jiraiya desde el radio.

Aun soy responsable de cada uno de estos soldados, sus vidas dependen de mí, no defraudare a ninguno de ellos – Dijo Naruto ignorando la orden de Jiraiya.

¡Deténgase sargento, Demonio escúchame, Naruto, para! – grito Jiraiya desesperado.

Naruto seguía disparando contra los Akatsukis, despedazándolos a todos, sin importarle su propia vida.

Flash back On.

Se podía ver un campo de batalla desolado, habían tanto Akatsukis y marines muertos por todas partes, y en la cima de la colina, estaba Naruto cargado en sus brazos al cuerpo inerte de Hinata, gritando lo más fuerte que podía, desesperado, agobia, enojado y triste, una variedad de emociones negativas lo atormentaban.

Flash back off.

Desde ese día, hace 5 años, perdí a todo mi pelotón aunque no sabía cómo sentir una emoción, me di cuenta de que aun así una parte era humana, aquella que se volvió clara, amaba a aquella mujer de ojos perla, de cabello azul, no me había dado cuenta hasta aquel trágico día, el que no solo perdí a mi escuadrón, sino que también la perdí a ella, en ese momento algo en mi murió, parte de mis memorias desaparecieron, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad era un demonio, sin embargo ella amaba a ese demonio, me amaba, y jamás le pude corresponder en vida, pero trato de enmendarlo antes de morir, pues no solo soy un demonio, soy una sombre rodeada de muerte –pensaba Naruto, tratando de hacerse sentir mejor con el mismo.

El traje tiene una cuenta regresiva, cuando se acabe el tiempo, un comando de voz me pedirá la clave para activar una carga nuclear, causando la destrucción del traje y todo ser viviente que este alrededor, solo necesito espera a que me digas cual es ese comando Jiraiya-sama – dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a disparar cohetes a las banshes enemigas.

Naruto…- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Jiraiya.

Te lo enviare en un momento – dijo Jiraiya.

Solo saca a mis hombres de este planeta, Este es Demonio, cambio y fuera – dijo Naruto cortando la transmisión.

Una Phantom se dispuso a atacar, Naruto activo sus propulsores y voló alrededor del Phantom, uso todas su armas para eliminar a los enemigos que atacaban desde el suelo, luego se sujeto al Phantom y disparo cohetes sin parar, hasta que el Phantom no resistió mas y cayó al suelo, naruto se libero y el Phantom se estrello, explotando en pedazos.

Otro grupo de Akatsuki atacaron desde tierra, naruto activo todas su armas de nuevo y acabo con casi todos ellos, los que sobrevivieron dispararon todo su pode contra Naruto hasta que le derribaron su escudo, entonces aprovecharon la falta de escudos y le lazaron una granada de plasma, la cual cayó sobre su pecho, esta exploto y derribo a Naruto, dejándolo herido y sin movimiento al KO9.

¿Qué te pasa Demonio? ¿No puedes moverte? – se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba la luna.

Flash back On.

Naruto se había levantado, miro atrás, todos sus soldados estaban muertos y debajo de un árbol, estaba el cuerpo de Hinata acomodado, sin su casco, con sus manos sobre su pecho y entre sus manos una flor azul, Naruto volvió a mirar a enfrente y siguió su camino.

Flash back off.

Perdí parte de mi memoria esa noche, la noche que deje morir a mi escuadrón, mire las lunas y sentí que algo dentro de mi moría, mi conciencia jamás me dejara vivir con eso, no lo podre cambiar, al igual que el alma, un gran obstáculo para un soldado, pero, pero la mayor arma para un humano – pensó Naruto mientras trataba de reincorporarse, vio al cielo y vio que el Pelican con sus soldados se retiraba, su misión ya casi estaba completan, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Cuenta regresiva terminada, se requiere comando de voz para activar detonador – decía la computadora interna, esa voz era muy similar a la de Hinata, no había duda, era como volverla a oirá ella hablándole.

Flash back On.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta, no me dolerá, lo prometo –pidió aquella voz femenina con algo de tristeza.

No debes de esforzarte, tienes que guardar fuerzas – dijo la voz masculina.

Solo una pregunta, ¿Qué fui yo para ti? – pregunto la voz masculina mientras el paisaje se aclaraba y dejaba ver a aquellas 2 personas, vestían trajes militares, una de ellas estaba herida, el otro trataba de ayudarla.

¿A que te refieres? Eres un soldado, con un gran futuro por delante – respondió el hombre.

Y tu un demonio, ¿cierto? – dijo la mujer.

¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre.

Los sentimientos no era tu mayor virtud, nunca mostrabas felicidad, ni ira o tristeza, siempre mirabas al mundo =con esa expresión fría y sin emociones, por eso confiábamos en ti, eres alguien a quien se le puede confiar un secreto, pera ti solo hay bien y mal, lo correcto o incorrecto – decía la mujer.

Detente, solo te haces más daño – decía el hombre algo sorprendido.

No es necesario que muestres preocupación, ya no, pero necesito que tu seas fuerte, fuerte para ser lo que nunca fuiste – decía la mujer.

Hinata… - dijo el hombre.

Por favor Naruto-kun, necesito que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para ser aquello que tu corazón siempre debió ser, al menos para que pueda descansar, sabiendo que pudiste "ser humano" y talvez, solo así, dejarte a ti mismo sentir algo – dijo Hinata mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa, su piel palideció, un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios, y su corazón dejo de latir.

Flash back off.

Ser humano, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza sin parar, pero algo estaba sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Mensaje de la CGU, clave de detonación, "Ser Humano" – decía en el visor de su casco.

Naruto leyó la clave, por primera vez en su vida sonrió de verdad, e incluso rio un poco, miro a los Akatsukis a través del visor, sonrió burlonamente y dijo la clave.

Comando de voz activado, "Ser Humano" – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y solo por un momento, seré humano de nuevo, gracias Hinata – dijo Naruto sonriendo, después de eso, el traje exploto, matando a todos los Akatsukis del lugar, las naves de evacuación lograron escapar, haciendo que el sacrificio de naruto valiera la pena.

Desde la órbita de la tierra, se pudo observar aquella poderosa explosión, que había acabado con las fuerzas enemigas.

Transmisión desde la órbita del planeta Harvest, protocolo Biju realizado, todas la armas, prototipos y datos de navegación fueron eliminados, el soldado que recomendé de la ley marcial es… corrijo y redacto esa parte de mi informe anterior, ese soldado es oficialmente desaparecido en acción, perdió la vida en una dura batalla en las Ruinas de la antigua Konoha, demostró una conducto honorable, no solo como marine, también como ser humano, nos dirigimos a la reunión en el corazón de la CGU, en Suna, informa capitán Jiraiya, padrino de aquel honorable soldado – dijo Jiraiya con tristeza.

Aquí el Centro, recibimos tu transmisión Capitán, y Jiraiya, lo lamento – respondió una voz femenina madura.

Jiraiya solo pudo sonreír un poco, al sentir que su ahijado fuera estimado por alguien más que él y su familia – Gracias Tsunade, cambio y fuera.

El fin.

Basado en la saga de Halo y Naruto.


End file.
